


О хренах и хрени

by stanpool



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Artist Dean Thomas, Dean is an artist, Gen, Hogwarts' school life, Humor, Lavender and Parvati are ficwriters, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Minor Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Seamus is a Tease, Story within a Story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanpool/pseuds/stanpool
Summary: Лаванда и Парвати знают точно, Дин с Симусом — наверняка, а Рон отказывается верить до последнего. Но поддается сомнениям





	О хренах и хрени

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на дэдлайн-фест "Успеть до полуночи" на тему "ночь".
> 
> AU про обычный (но не совсем) вечер в гостиной Гриффиндора — без Волдеморта и сопутствующих трагедий  
> Спасибо **Миравно** за правки! ххх

 

Рон конечно знал, что гриффиндорцы — народ отчаянный. И креативности, благодаря Дину, у них хоть отбавляй, но чтобы настолько — Рон и не предполагал!

Его главный прокол состоял в том, что он завис в гостиной дольше обычного. Задремал, сидя за столом, пока составлял идиотский список для Макгонагалл, помогать с которым Гермиона — в профилактических, Мерлин ее, целях! — отказалась наотрез.

Обычно в такое время он уже дрых без задних ног. Тренировки изматывали, обходы изматывали, учеба заколебывала, и с приближением экзаменов его Гермиона была сама не своя. Нервничала, носилась с занятия на занятие, пропадала в библиотеке и была редким гостем на ужинах, но главное — они почти не виделись. Если раньше губы Рона опухали от поцелуев и ему гораздо проще было держать себя в руках, то с каждым днем лев внутри скулил, требуя выхода… и не получая желанного.

В общем, Рон наверняка пускал слюни и издавал чмокающие звуки, в полусне представляя, как они с Гермионой резвятся на Астрономической башне, в пустующей аудитории на четвертом, в Выручай-комнате, в ванной старост, в кладовой для метел, даже в Воющей хижине… В конце концов, Рон был парнем, а за строгим, порой высокомерным тоном Гермионы скрывалась девушка его мечты.

Он не собирался воображать ничего  _такого_  — подсознание сделало это за него. И фантазия была очень хороша. Правдоподобна. Рону оставалось лишь избавиться от одежды — во сне выходило куда сексуальнее, чем в жизни, когда он путался в собственных носках, — как…

Чье-то противное хихиканье разбудило его на самом интересном моменте. Рон недовольно разлепил глаза, приподнялся на локтях и потер щеку, на которой точно красовалась отметина.

Гриффиндор всемогущий, да у него же теперь не только задница от черенка метлы болела, но еще и спина — от скрюченного положения, в котором он заснул!

Он потянулся, огляделся в поисках источника шума и, обнаружив его, хрипловато протянул:

— Ме-е-ерлина мать!

Лаванда, Парвати и Симус с Дином возвышались над ним, смеясь уже громче, словно стая диких джарви.

Дин держал в руках альбом, что-то чиркая своей маггловской палкой-копалкой. Лаванда критично смотрела на результат его трудов, знающе кивая — то на альбом, то, собственно, на Рона.

Лучше б Дин галлеоны рисовал, чем его, честное слово!

— Рон, а ты ничего такой. Милый, когда спишь, — хохотнула Лаванда.

— И стонешь… сексуально, — прибавил Финниган. Только он мог несть чушь,  не боясь, а то и жаждя схлопотать по роже.

— Точно, — Лаванда подмигнула Рону своей фирменной «Ты же не станешь препираться со своей бывшей, если не хочешь, чтобы остальные узнали, насколько отстойным был ваш первый поцелуй» улыбкой. И Рон послушно закрыл рот.

Парвати наклонилась к Лаванде и зашептала ей что-то на ухо; коварное выражение на их лицах заставило Рона вздрогнуть. Будто карикатура или плакат Дина — меньшее, что его ждет.

Рон не был девчонкой и не парился, что его застукали «в неприглядном виде», или что Дин рисовал лучше любителя, а значит, мешки под глазами и съеденные за ужином куриные ножки точно найдут отражение на бумаге.

Он даже не возражал, разойдись плакат по Гриффиндору. Да хоть по всему Хогвартсу! Плохая реклама — тоже реклама. Плюс шутки над Роном помогли бы хоть чуть-чуть отвлечь ребят от мыслей о скором окончании Хогвартса.

Рон слегка подзавис, окончательно просыпаясь, и услышал лишь последние слова Дина.

— …Нет-нет, ребят, — Дин покачал головой и задрал руку, чтобы никто не дотянулся и не отнял его сокровенный альбом.

— Да не ступефайся ты.

— Я и не ступе… Чего? Неважно. Посмеялись — и хватит.

— А кто говорит, что мы здесь шутки шутим? — возмутились Лаванда с Парвати одновременно.

— Вы это о чем? — спросил Рон и подскочил к ним.

— Вот именно! — не обращая на него никакого внимания, ответила Парвати, уперев руки в боки. Словно Рона рядом не было! Словно он был упырем или тупым садовым гномом. — Я дала прочесть Падме.

— Прочесть что? О чем, черт возьми, вы здесь шушукаетесь? — зашипел Рон.

Парвати вновь его проигнорировала и продолжила, обращаясь к Дину:

— Падма, конечно, вначале отнеслась скептически, но затем сказала, что наша с Лавандой история — это нечто! И, если подумать, она тоже что-то такое замечала. Как они смотрят друг на друга, как препираются у всех на виду, как…

Симус кашлянул и посмотрел на него.

И хотя отчасти Рон был рад, что его охи-вздохи и сонные фантазии не стали темой этой полуночной гриффиндорской сходки, он считал, что, как староста, должен быть в курсе любого кипиша на факультете.

— Если Дин рисовал меня, а он точно рисовал, — начал Рон, повысив голос, чтобы обратить на себя внимание, — то я хотел бы увидеть. И если вы что-то мутите, и это всплывет вне факультета… Дойдет до рейвенкловцев, к примеру, — Рон знающе посмотрел на Парвати, которая тут же уставилась в пол. — Или, что еще хуже, до преподавателей — я должен знать. Чтобы когда вы облажаетесь, я смог прикрыть ваши задницы. Как обычно.

Рон выдержал паузу и взглянул в сторону девчачьей спальни.

— Конечно, если хотите, можем позвать Гермиону…

Упоминание Гермионы, которая относилась к правилам строже Макгонагалл — строже кого-либо в Хогвартсе, — быстро всех убедило.

Ребята переглянулись, и Дин без пререканий передал Рону альбом с несколькими пергаментами.

— Только пообещай не выходить из себя, — предупредил Симус.

— И не сдавать нас Гарри, — добавили Лаванда и Парвати.

Дин молча кивнул. То ли набрался уверенности, то ли Симус трепал ему нервы похлеще любого диванного критика.

— Вы же меня знаете, — отмахнулся от всех разом Рон, не представляя, что такого ужасного и смешного могло быть в зарисовках Дина.

И буквально охренел от увиденного. 

Чего-чего, а хренов — и хрени — там было в достатке. И не просто хренов — а вполне конкретных. Его лучшего друга и одного мрачного, носатого преподавателя зелий.

Еще Дин нарисовал Рона — полуголым! Рон закашлялся. Он молился, что в горле пересохло не от фантазий о Гарри и его члене или — не дай Мерлин! — о члене Снейпа… Иначе Рон недалеко ушел от этих четверых.

Симус принес ему стакан воды, и Рон осушил его за три глотка. Единственное, чего он хотел — забыть увиденное. Причем срочно.

— Если переусердствовать, в первый раз всегда давишься, — пошутил Симус. И рассмеялся от своей же шутки.

Парвати фыркнула. Дин заехал Симусу локтем в живот.

— Не усложняй.

Лаванда хихикнула:

— И не только в первый, как я посмотрю. Верно, Симус?

Рон их не слушал — его ждали пергаменты. После настолько  _ошеломительных_  рисунков, текст однозначно не мог быть так уж плох. Да и Рон не любил жить в неведении.

И хотя история была написана явно не для настоящего Рона Уизли, увлекательная — без сомнений.

Он глянул на Лаванду.

— Как? Откуда? А, — Рон махнул на нее рукой. — Всегда знал, что ты извращенка. Еще когда предлагала связывание, а я…

Дин с Симусом уставились на него во все глаза.

Рон их закатил.

— Не спрашивайте. И не говорите Гермионе!

Никакого садомазо между ним с Лавандой не было — ничего серьезнее поцелуев, — да и Гермиона давно перестала ревновать, но… То, чего она не знает, его не убьет.

— Заметано, чувак, — сквозь смех прохрипел Дин.

Лаванда задрала нос, словно гордилась своими фетишами. Ну, или после придуманной порнухи с Гарри и Снейпом чувство стыда у нее отбило напрочь.

— Понять не могу, вы реповую настойку _(1)_ по кругу распивали? Гарри и Снейп? Серьезно?

Лаванда улыбнулась:

— Мы лишь описали увиденное.

— И заполнили пробелы, — кивнув, согласилась Парвати. — Между ними ведь так и витает напряжение! А как часто Гарри попадает на отработки? Не к Филчу — к Снейпу и только!

Рон не решился зачитывать вслух, даже если втайне надеялся, что в конце этой их истории все закончится трагической кончиной носатого.

 

" _По ночам Гарри тихо вставал с кровати, собирался и, накинув на себя мантию-невидимку, сбегал из башни._

_Поведение друга Рон объяснял свойственным ему авантюризмом и любовью находить приключения на задницу, однако чем чаще Рон ловил Гарри — раскрасневшегося и встрепанного — на ночных вылазках, чем чаще тот придумывал отговорки, шутил и изворачивался, не говоря правды, тем сильнее Рон задумывался, что же он упускает._

_То, что Гарри водил с кем-то шуры-муры, и что это была не его сестра, он сообразил почти сразу. Не последним же идиотом был Рон! Староста Гриффиндора он или кто? Рон даже понимал скрытность Гарри — наверняка он боялся заговорить с ним, опасаясь слишком бурной и слишком болезненной реакции._

_Они ведь были как братья, но для Рона это «как» — если речь шла о Джинни — имело ключевое значение._

_Так что Гарри опасался не зря. И как только Рон узнает, что за неспящая красавица ждет Гарри каждую ночь, им предстоит серьезный разговор._

_Но первым делом Рон должен узнать, кто она. Хотя бы ее имя. И если не от Гарри, то самостоятельно. Староста он или кто?_

_Рон по-тихому оделся, вооружился палочкой и пошел на «ночную охоту»_ ".

 

— Ладно. Это еще нормально. Похоже на правду. Но дальше! И дело даже не в том, что Гарри из вашей истории и этих… как его… коликов… гей. Вы знаете, парни, мне главное — трахайтесь как кролики, только не в мою смену! Ладно бы…

— Комиксов, — поправил его Симус, подмигнув Дину.

— Будущего графического романа, — как гейский гей надменно поправил обоих Дин. И, кажется, даже закатил глаза.

Значит, планируется еще и продолжение.

— Хотя ничего не ладно! — гаркнул Рон. — Снейп?! Да Гарри бы никогда! Фу! И ладно эти, — он посмотрел на Лаванду с Парвати. — Девчонки есть девчонки. Но вы, парни? Вы же, блин, знаете, как это работает! У Снейпа, уверен, и  _там_  колбы. Две кругленьких, одна продолговатая…

— А ты что, свечку держал? — снова встрял Симус и заржал, как конь.

— Я тебе сейчас подержу, — процедил Рон.

— Все у него там нормально, Рон. Не завидуй, — поддержала Симуса Лаванда. — Думаешь, если бы все было, как ты говоришь, Дин в это ввязался? Отрисовывал бы сцены «18+» в свободное от подготовки к экзаменам время?

Дин отвернулся, но от Рона не ускользнул его смущенный взгляд.

— Только не говори, что рисовал с натуры, — сжав пальцами виски, трагически сообщил Рон. — Серьезно. Ничего не говори. Зачем я спросил? Зачем вообще в это ввязался? Почему не пошел спать, как всегда?

— Потому что ты гриффиндорец, — подмигнул Симус. — Это в нашей крови.

— Ты дальше читай, — встряла Парвати. — Самое интересное — впереди.

— И ты туда же, — уныло буркнул Рон.

— Читай! — заткнули его все: и Дин, и Симус, и Лаванда с Парвати.

— Бла-бла-бла, — Рон быстро пробежался по тексту и — к счастью — редким наброскам Дина сбоку. — Ваш Рон на меня совсем не похож. Разве что чуть-чуть.

Лаванда вздернула бровь.

— Возможно, больше чем чуть-чуть, — согласился Рон.

— Не переводи стрелки — все знают, ради чего мы здесь собрались, — Симус вернул его с небес на землю. — Ради гей-порно. В озвучке живого Рональда Уизли.

Рон был не из робкого десятка, в конце-то концов.

— Не гарантирую, что вы что-то разберете сквозь смех.

— Давай уже!

— Ладно, ладно...

Староста он или кто?

 

" _Притаившись за углом и дыша, точно Флинт после утомительной тренировки, Рон увидел, как Гарри снял мантию-невидимку и почти бегом направился к подземельям._

_Его худшие опасения подтвердились: **она** была со Слизерина._

_Но оставались и те, что Рон отвергал из принципа. Если девушка Гарри со Слизерина, кто она? Эта мымра Панси Паркинсон? Да ни в жизни! Мужеподобная Миллисент Булстроуд? Навряд ли. Надменная Дафна или белобрысая Астория Гринграсс? Рон сомневался, что кто-то из них мог составить конкуренцию их девчонкам._

_В таком случае оставались парни. И, хотя Гарри никогда не говорил, что он по этой части, в глубине души Рон подозревал — возможно, так и есть._

_Проход открылся, и ему — под угрозой разоблачения — пришлось подбежать вперед, чтобы увидеть незнакомца._

_Если это Драко Малфой — Рона можно хоронить прямо там. В подземельях Слизерина. Или отдать на съедение Гигантскому кальмару._

_Но увиденное потрясло Рона даже больше, чем смазливое лицо Малфоя, возникшее в его воображении._

_Перед Гарри стоял хмурый, но с явным вожделением в глазах, Северус Снейп_ ".

 

— А медовухи не осталось? Совсем? Или настойки вашей — реповой?

Симус покачал головой. Если ирландец говорил, что выпить нечего — так оно и было.

— Значит, придется на сухую.

Дин подавился так, что Симусу пришлось постучать ему по спине. Рон не стал особо задумываться, почему.

— Вы слышите? Нет, вы видите? Помимо того, что у вас здесь какие-то нездоровые фантазии на тему «учитель-ученик», так я еще и вуайеристом оказался! Очень реалистично.

Парвати с Лавандой скрестили руки на груди.

— Все дрочат на что хотят.

— Соглашусь с дамами, — ухмыльнулся Симус.

— А я вот что скажу, — весомо начал Дин, и Рон посмотрел на него в поисках поддержки, голоса разума — чего угодно, только побыстрее. Хоть Обливиэйт в лоб. — Если все это вымысел, который не имеет ничего общего с реальностью, где тогда Гарри?

Рон задумался, вспоминая, когда видел его в последний раз и о чем они говорили.

— Вот черт!

 

Он умолял Гарри помочь ему со списком, но тот отказался. Сказал, что ему нужно встретиться с кем-то в библиотеке после отбоя…

 

 

Примечание:

1. Реповая настойка (вино) — вызывает эффект галлюцинаций («ФТ и где их искать»).

 


End file.
